


Dangerous Teddy Bear

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, Foul Language, Kidnapping, M/M, slight nsfw, yandere jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Sweet_Potato on AO3: Can I request a Yandere story with Michael, or Jason, or Brahms, or Harry Warden? Please...
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Male Reader, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Dangerous Teddy Bear

You and a group of friends arrived at the cabin a few hours ago. You didn’t have a problem with your friends, you just exactly like them. They only wanted booze and sex, both things you were not interested in. Yeah, sure, you’re a guy, but not every guy wants to have sex with anything that moves. You bounce your leg in boredom. Your friends are dancing and “boozing it up” as they like to say. The only good thing about the place is the beautiful scenery and the cabin itself is very large and cozy; it has such a home feeling to it that it is hard not to hate it.

You watch your friend Sidney start grinding on Kaytlyn, her girlfriend. You stand up and start to head up the stair, not ready to witness two girls get it on to music with four other people, yourself excluded, in the room. You let out a loud and long sigh as you step into your room. “Hopefully this trip won’t go to shit,” You tell yourself as you lay on the cool bedsheets. You let yourself melt into the sheets and zone out, enjoying the peace and quiet.

You don’t hate your friends at all. They are just loud, annoying, drunk, and horny. There are times when you need breaks from them and right now, you are getting that break. You let out a groan as the cool bed sheets cool off your heated skin. The feeling is like heaven. Downstairs, there was a fire going in the fireplace making the entire room feel like a heater was on full blast.

You could hear the music faintly through the door. You shift ont he bed before rolling over and deciding a nap.  _ A nap doesn’t sound half bad _ … You think to yourself as you get comfortable on top of the sheets. With the faint music and near quietness, you slowly start to doze off. Maybe if you hadn’t started to doze off, you would have seen the behemoth of a man standing on the roof by your window.

\--------

You let out a low groan as you shift on the bedsheets. As the fogginess on your mind lifts, you realize you don’t hear the music anymore. What you do hear is a constant and distant dripping sound; almost like a bathroom tap had not been tired off all the way. You slowly get up and stretch, deciding to ignore the dripping sound for now. You let out a yawn as you head out of the door and down the hall and towards the stairs reaching the first floor.

There are no lights on so you place your hand on the wall to guide you. You feel your foot step in a puddle of liquid, making you grimace. “That’s gross, Man,” You mumble out, disgusted by the liquid and the fact that one of your friends decided that it didn’t need to be cleaned up. You continue your journey to the stairs before heading down them. You see that the fire is still going, casting a soft light around everything it can touch.

When you reach the bottom of the stairs, you look at the living room. It is completely trashed with one of the couches flipped over on it’s back. Random bottles of alcohol litter the floor with different kinds of liquids everywhere. The most prominent liquid is the large red pool near the broken coffee table. You look down at the foot that stepped in the random liquid upstairs to see it is also red.

“Someone had a rough party,” You tell yourself with a sigh. You head to the little closet between the kitchen and living room. You grab a trash bag, mop, bucket, paper towels, and some stain spray. You sit them by the stairs and head to the kitchen to fill the bucket with soapy water. Soon enough you are mopping up the liquids. After you finish mopping, you go in with some stain spray and wipe up the areas that had the liquids just in case. You throw away the empty and half-empty bottles of booze before you start fixing everything up.

After an hour of hard work, the living room looks like it did before minus the broken coffee table, something that you can’t fix. You make sure to place everything back in their right spots before you start to head back upstairs. You’re stopped in your tracks when you walk into someone. “Sorry, Man. I wasn’t watching where I was…” You trail off as you realize that you don’t know the man in front of you. You look up to see a hockey mask looking right back down at you.

“Shit,” You say as you back up with the man following you slowly. The man kinda reminds you of an old and well-loved teddy bear with how torn his clothes are and his large frame.  _ A very  _ **_Dangerous Teddy Bear_ ** _ really _ … You think to yourself as you’re cornered. The behemoth of a man gently reaches for your cheek, making you try and forces yourself to become small. You hate yourself for being this weak, but you are cornered by a man the size of a bear with a hockey mask and machete.

You watch in horror as the hand gently runs across your cheek.  _ Maybe he’ll let me go _ ? The thought is gone the moment he grabs you by your throat and throws you on the ground. A sharp pain is felt on the back of your head before everything slowly goes dark. You feel yourself being picked up with care and held against a strong chest. You blink a few times to try and see what is happening, only to have darkness cover everything. The crunching of shoes on leaves slowly starts to disappear before you fall unconscious.


End file.
